


Does it get better? No, not in this world.

by fuckituphaechanneth



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS AU, Blood and Violence, M/M, More future characters and couples n stuff, Sad stuffs ok, Small hiatus, Zambies, dont cry craft, dont worry there will be some good moments, dw i jus need more time to think this thing through, i have just a little mercy, i will be back soon, i'll add more tags as this keeps going, maybe smut, side vkook, the walking dead - Freeform, tragic, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckituphaechanneth/pseuds/fuckituphaechanneth
Summary: Yoongi couldn't believe what was happening.Bts The Walking Dead au





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic on Ao3 so yeah I don't really know how to use this but i'll figure it out. Also disclaimer: there will be some heavy shit goin down so make sure you read the tags. I jus want you to know that i love all of the bts memebers and the got7 memebers and more people from other groups that i might add, and sorry if some.....may die in this fic...but if you've seen the walking dead, then you'd get it...i guess.. OKAY LETS JUST GET ON WITH THE FIC LETS GOOO

It happened so fast. No one even saw it coming.

Yoongi woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of sirens blaring, guns firing, and people screaming. He looked over to his boyfriend, Jaehyun, stirring awake. "What's going on?" Jahyun asked. "I have no clue." Answered Yoongi. "I'm scared." Said Jaehyun.

Yoongi got up out of their bed and looked out the window. "What the fuck?" Jaehyun got up too. "What is it?"  
"No! Don't look!" Said Yoongi. "Call Namjoon. Now."

"Is everything okay?" Asked Jaehyun with a concerned face. "I don't think so." Said Yoongi. They heard more gunshots outside. Jaehyun picked up his phone and saw that Namjoon was calling before he could do it. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" Said Jaehyun. He looked over to Yoongi.  
"Jaehyun, are you with Yoongi?" Asked Namjoon.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Good, pack your most important things and I'll meet you guys outside in five."  
Then Namjoon hung up.

"He just hung up on me." Said Jaehyun as his shoulders dropped.  
"Babe, what is going on?" 

"I- I think that, uh, I-." Yoongi sighs. "It's the end of the world it seems."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Yoongi was starting to believe they'd make it, he quickly lost that hope. It all happened too fast. He turned around to check on Jaehyun but, Jaehyun was no where to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts right where the last chapter left off. Enjoyyy! (i dunno if enjoy is the right word)

"What do you mean?" Asked Jaehyun.

"You'll see once we get outside. Now hurry and pack your things." Said Yoongi.

"O-ok." Jaehyun said as he turned to his closet.

They both started rushing around packing the things they needed the most. Yoongi grabbed his gun that was hidden behind his bed.

"Why are you taking that?" Asked Jaehyun.

"We might need it." Replied Yoongi as he put the gun in his bag.

"Hopefully not." Said Jaehyun.

"Yeah, hopefully." Said Yoongi. "Are you ready to go?" Yoongi asked.

"Yes, but I still don't know what's going on. Yoongi, what did you see out there." Asked Jaehyun.

"I honestly don't know. I saw, someone, or something," Yoongi paused. "It looked like they were eating another human. Like tearing the flesh off their bones. That's why I didn't want you to look out there."

"Oh my god." Said Jaehyun as he coveredhis hand over his mouth.

"I know. We should go, I think Namjoon is here." Said Yoongi.

"Okay." Jaehyun nodded. They picked up their bags and left Yoongi's room. They got down the stairs and looked around at the house one last time, and went out the front door. They saw Namjoon's car parked in front of their house.

"Guys! C'mon hurry!" Yelled Namjoon out his car window.

"We're coming!" Said Yoongi.

Jaehyun and Yoongi ran to the car and got in. Namjoon told them to buckle up and immediately got the car going.

"Where are we gonna go?" Asked Yoongi.

"We're gonna pick up Jackson and then after that I'm not sure. The government is basically telling us to stay indoors and defend yourself until they figure out a solution." Said Namjoon.

"Alright." Said Yoongi. Yoongi put his arm around his boyfriend's waist. He looked out the window and saw helicopters, police lights flashing, fire, people running and screaming, and more destruction. 

Namjoon kept his eyes on the road. They were almost to Jackson's house. "After we get Jackson, we should probably go to my house. Does that sound okay?" Asked Namjoon.

"Yeah, that's fine." Said Yoongi. 

Jaehyun nodded. "Your house is pretty secure. I don't think...whatever those things are could get in."

"Yeah, my parents were pretty paranoid about people breaking in our house or the apocalypse. I used to think they were pretty weird, but now I'm thankful for it." Said Namjoon.

Yoongi and Jaehyun agreed. They wouldn't know where else to go if they didn't know Namjoon. His house has secure fences all around it and a padlock at the front door.

 

"We're here. I'll call him to let him know." Said Namjoon as he pulled out his phone. He searched his contacts and found the name 'Jacky boi' and tapped on the call button.

"Hey," Namjoon said as Jackson answered the call. "We're here, hurry."

"Okay I'm coming. I'm almost out the door." They heard Jackson say.

The three boys saw Jackson running towards the car with his backpack on. He climbed in and everyone said their quick hellos. 

"This is fucking terrifying." Said Jackson.

"I know." Shivered Jaehyun.

"It's like everyone's worst nightmare became real." Said Namjoon.

"Let's hope this nightmare ends soon." Said Yoongi.

 

They got to the main road where everyone seemed to be. There were cars lined up everywhere. Horns were honking and people were yelling.

"We gotta get there soon, or those things might start appearing more." Said Jackson.

"My house isn't too far away. Just like one and a half more blocks and we'll be there. Maybe we could walk." Suggested Namjoon.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea. Who knows where those things will come from." Said Jaehyun.

Yoongi thought about it. They could definitely get there a lot quicker if they ran there, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"C'mon guys, let's just make a run for it." Said Jackson.

"No way are you crazy?" Yoongi disagreed. 

"Wait, I think we should." Said Jaehyun. 

Yoongi looked at his boyfriend. "Are you sure? I'll only do it if you say you're fine with it."

"Yeah, let's just do it." Said Jaehyun.

"I'm in if you guys are." Said Namjoon from the front seat.

"Okay everyone grab your stuff. And get ready to book it." Said Yoongi.

"You guys ready?" Asked Namjoon.

"Wait, just in case we don't make it," Said Yoongi as he grabbed his boyfriend's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck as the kiss deepened.

"Eww, guys, please don't make out in front of us like you always do." Said Jackson.

They ignored Jackson's comment and pulled apart. "I love you." Said Jaehyun. "I love you." Said Yoongi. And with that, they opened the car doors.

Yoongi pulled out his gun just in case. So did Namjoon. They headed up the street avoiding people and cars.

"Just, one, more block." Heaved Namjoon as they kept running.

"Okay, we can do this!" Said Jackson.

They kept running, doing their best to ignore all the chaos that was going on around them.

As soon as Yoongi was starting to believe they'd make it, he quickly lost that hope. It all happened too fast. He turned around to check on Jaehyun but, Jaehyun was no where to be seen.

"Stop!" Yoongi yelled. "Where is he? I don't see-" 'Where is Jaehyun?' Yoongi thought. The others stopped and looked around and saw what Yoongi was looking at.

There, about five feet behind them, Jaehyun had tripped. No one could hear his little yelp as he fell because of all the other commotion around.

Yoongi couldn't believe what was happening. He refused. This couldn't be happening. Yoongi's ears we're ringing and he felt faint. He raced back to where Jaehyun had tripped.

He took out his gun and shot the fucking bastard right in the head. The thing, that was taking his lover's life away collapsed. All Yoongi could see was blood. Blood. Dark red blood everywhere. Spilling. From his boyfriend's torn open neck. "Y-yoongi," Jaehyun struggled to say. "What, babe, talk to me!" Yoongi said franticly. "G-g-bye." He whispered.

"No, you can't die," Said Yoongi as he checked Jaehyun's pulse. I wont let this h-" Yoongi looked at Jaehyun in horror as Jaehyun's heart stopped beating. Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut, hoping, that he would wake up.

"No! No! No fucking way!" Screamed Yoongi. "This isn't real! Jaehyun!" He screamed even louder. Yoongi collapsed and started punching the ground as hands began to bleed. He sobbed and yelled for Jaehyun to come back. Yoongi ignored Namjoon and Jackson's yelling for him to leave. 

Jackson and Namjoon had never seen Yoongi this way. Yoongi was crying and screaming bloody murder. They were all in shock. They felt so terrible. Namjoon was doing his best to hold back his tears. Jackson felt incredibly guilty because it was his stupid shit idea that cost the life of one of his best friends.

Yoongi felt someone's hand grab his arm. Pulling him back towards the direction they were going. "No I'm not leaving! Let go of me you dick!" Tears started pouring from his eyes as he saw his boyfriend's lifeless body become farther and farther away. "Let me go! I wont leave him!" Yoongi struggled to get out of Namjoon's grasp.

"Yoongi, we have to keep going! He's gone." Yelled Namjoon with tears in his eyes.

"Yoongi you have to keep going, Jaehyun would want you to survive. So do this for him and not us! Shakily Yelled Jackson.

"No!" Screamed Yoongi breathing very heavily. "No," he said again. And the next thing he knew, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Jaehyun :'( I'll have the next chapter hopefully in a few weeks. That chapter will start the reAL story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is kinda just a little teaser. So dw, the chapters will not be this short. I'll post the next Official™ chapter hopefully soon!


End file.
